


Counseling 2

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro talks to Charlotte after Tony calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counseling 2

“So, you skipped last week, Jethro, how have you been?” Charlotte asked.

“Wonderful.” Jethro grunted.

Charlotte waited. Out of their 50 minute sessions, the first 10-15 were always spent just getting Jethro warmed up to talking.

“How’s your family?”

“About the same. Well, the girls finally proposed to each other, I made a fool of myself thinking my old teammate was comin’ on to me, and Tony called.” He rattled these off as if they were nothing.

Charlotte balked, “wait, woah, that’s NOT 'about the same’!”

Jethro shrugged, “girls are practically married anyway, I'm good at making a fool of myself, and Tony hardly said anything.”

“Jethro, how about you pick one of those things to talk about, huh?”

Jethro sighed and chose the least loaded. “After the proposal, I was a little tipsy. Haven't been drinking as much lately, so…” Charlotte didn't comment so he went on. “McGee offered a place for me to just  _ be _ . We had pizza, watched a movie, I had another 2 beers, and it reminded me of being with Tony. Years ago. Before I knew how he felt. Well, loose lips sink ships, but I said so.”

“And does he feel that way about you?”

Jethro snorted, “nah, kid's straight as an arrow.”

“Any repercussions from that?”

“He’s a good kid. Didn't let me get embarrassed, said he was flattered. I told him not to be, I was just asking, not saying I would have been interested.”

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “He sounds like a good friend.”

Jethro shrugged again, “I guess he is”

“For someone who thought he was awfully alone, you seem to have a lot of people who love you.”

Jethro met her eyes, “yeah. I do.” It had only taken 7 counseling sessions to get him to start to see it. He settled back onto the chair and gripped the pillow next to him. “She calls me Dada. Just like Anna.”

Charlotte waited for him to relax. When his knuckles weren't white, she poked a little. “Who?”

“Tali. Tony's daughter. He's told her about me.” He sighed, “he wants to come home.”

Charlotte smiled sadly, “what do you want?”

Jethro punched the pillow again and cursed. “I want my goddamn family.”

“That's a deflection.”

Jethro gritted his teeth, “I want to be happy again. I want to work this out with Tony. I want to get married, have two happy little girls, heck, maybe a dog, and live happily goddamn after!”

“Long story short?”

Jethro's anger bled out of him. “I want him back.”

Charlotte nodded, “you've done a lot of work here, Jethro. Are you certain?”

Jethro glared at her, but she didn't waver. She wanted the truth. She always wanted the truth. “Yes. Do I like that he couldn't trust me enough to help him through this? No. Do I sometimes get angry at him for just up and abandoning us? Yes. But I know we can work through it. And maybe if we hadn't taken the time to fix ourselves separately, this would have worked out fine. Or maybe it would have broken us up for good. Who knows.”

“Play it where it lies, right?” Charlotte smiled.

“I'm not old enough to be making golf references, thank you.” Jethro mumbled. But Tony wanted to come home. Even if it took several more months, Jethro would be there. Because he plays for keeps.


End file.
